ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Apkallu Seizure
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions Category:Sergeant MissionsCategory:Ilrusi Atoll Missions de:Apkallu-Fang | npc = Bhoy Yhupplo - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-10) | staging point = Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point | objective = Capture the apkallu | recruitment = Lv.70, 1-6 mercenaries | orders = Famous biologist Professor Clavauert is researching apkallu on Ilrusi Atoll. The more discoveries he makes in Aht Urhgan, the more likely he is to join the Empire. Assist him by capturing apkallu. | time limit = 30 | points = Varies based on the number of Fairy Apkallu led back to the professor. }} Enemies Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Walkthrough *Start point is (F-10) on the map. *Guide at least one Fairy Apkallu to the NPC Clavauert B Chanoix at (F-10). Guide additional Apkallu for bonus Assault points. *Your primary tasks in this mission are to: **Kill any Kelp Pugils between a Fairy Apkallu and the Start NPC, Clavauert B Chanoix. ***If an Apkallu spots a Kelp Pugil while you are guiding it to its destination, the Apkallu will be scared and run away. ***They have around 1600 HP. ***They do not respawn. **Obtain a Hamsi. ***Examine ???s at random positions across the map. ***You can only hold one Hamsi at a time. ***The number of ???s are equal to the amount of Fairy Apkallu remaining. **Find a Fairy Apkallu and make it like you. ***Run in front of the Apkallu's path, eventually it will stop and you will receive the message "The Fairy Apkallu is staring at you." ***'When you receive this message you must immediately stop moving, and target the Apkallu and /bow.' ****If done correctly you will receive the message "The Fairy Apkallu seems to have let down its guard a bit." ****There are confirmed reports in some occasions you may /bow while the Apkallu is targeted and no message is displayed, continue the next step regardless. ***'Once you see this, immediately type /welcome without moving.' You will now receive one of three messages: ****"The Fairy Apkallu is wary of your presence." ****"The Fairy Apkallu seems curious about you." ****"The Fairy Apkallu seems to like you." *****If you get either of the first two messages, repeat the previous two steps until you receive the message "The Fairy Apkallu seems to like you." ***'Immediately after receiving this message, speak to the Apkallu', and you should receive the following messages: ****"You give the Hamsi to the Fairy Apkallu." ****"You successfully capture the Fairy Apkallu!" ***Immediately run behind the Apkallu and keep a short distance. ****Roughly the same distance as max attack range. (2-3 steps) ****Your goal is to keep a short distance between you and the apkallu at ALL TIMES. *****If the Apkallu comes to a complete stop, it means that you are too close, too far, or too much to the side of it. If you see the Apkallu stop and you think you're too close, take a couple steps back. If you think you're too far, walk a little closer. In either case make sure you are directly behind it. *****If the Apkallu remains still for about three seconds, spots a pugil, spots another player in front of it, or sees you in front of it, you will receive the message "The fairy Apkallu runs away!" *****If the Apkallu runs away you will have to start over from the beginning with a new Hamsi. ***Eventually the Fairy Apkallu will find its own way directly back to the NPC, and you will win. ***The final way to the NPC is the hardest part because the road is made of different heights of rocks, and Fairy Apkallu moves on them. You need to take care about when it switches the direction it's looking at in all moment, and move quickly behind it. You will need to run around a rock to position at the same height than the Fairy Apkallu but always behind of it, never forget. ***You don't need to click the Fairy Apkallu or the final NPC to capture. NPC will speak when that happens. *The Rune of Release will appear immediately if you successfully capture one Apkallu. Notes *You must stay behind the Apkallu. It will lead itself to the NPC. Do not under any circumstances go in front of the Apkallu while you are guiding it. *It is much easier to follow a captured Apkallu if you switch your character's movement mode to walking instead of running. Walking speed is the perfect speed at which the Apkallu will not stop as you follow it. *Try and stay in normal melee range directly behind the Apkallu at all times, when it turns a corner, run in a tiny sort of circle 2-3 steps behind it to guarantee hitting that "sweet spot" that will get it walking again. *Movement enhancement (Chocobo Jig, Flee, Sprinter's Boots, Ninja Kyahan) are a big help if your Apkallu runs away. Mazurka doesn't work inside dungeons. *Start guiding Apkallu that are closest to the professor first, then work your way to the further Apkallu. *Both the Kelp Pugils and the Fairy Apkallus show up on Widescan. *Kelp Pugils will die very quickly. In general, they will die to a couple Blue Mage and/or Black Mage spells (in the uncapped version of this assault). *It may be a good idea to macro the emotes so you don't have to type them each time. *This mission is best done with three people, so you have the least possible people who can get in the way of a homebound Apkallu and scare it. *If possible, split up so that no one is obstructing the path between one person's Apkallu and Clavauert. *If you're on a PC controller with analog stick, it helps to rhythmically pump the analog stick forward and release, repeating as the Apkallu walks. If you're remaining the proper distance from it, it should never come to a complete stop. *Be very careful at the end of the run right before the Apkallu is at the Professor. As you follow it in, it will stop in front of the professor and turn toward him. This puts you in the line of sight of the Apkallu. You have precious little time to sneak around the outcropping and get behind the Apkallu at the proper distance to capture the bird. Map